


Hufflepuff Merry Christmas!

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas at Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, badger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this little fanart for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuff Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it!


End file.
